


Hold Me Under An Autumn Twilight

by GayLlamaFromSpace



Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blindness, F/F, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLlamaFromSpace/pseuds/GayLlamaFromSpace
Summary: Tissaia grants a small wish of Yennefer's.Stargazing prompt from @riverstyxgoddess on tumblrFor the Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880398
Comments: 12
Kudos: 36





	Hold Me Under An Autumn Twilight

"What is the first thing you'd want to see if you get your vision back?" Triss asks Yennefer. For the past half hour the healer has been sitting and chatting with Yennefer. Yennefer has gone blind, but not by any natural means. The amount of chaos she used at sodden had been too much, and the price for expending so much of it was her sight.

"Why? It's not as if it matters, being able to see anything at all would be a mericle, it doesn't matter what." Yennefer replies, a bit of bite to her statement. Triss knows she doesn't mean anything by it, Yennefer is a little sensitive about this particular subject. It's completely normal for her to lash out when she's feeling vulnerable.

"I know that Yennefer. But if you had a choice, what would you want to see? Is making small talk really so horrible?" Yennefer is silent for a moment, pondering over Triss's words.

"If you insist Merigold," Yennefer teases, her tone a little tense. "I guess I'd like to see the stars… I never gave them any thought before, but I suppose I do miss seeing them." Triss smiles at that, she never would have thought that Yennefer would choose something so simple. 

There's a knock on the door, short and curt but not light in the slightest. Yennefer calls for them to enter. The door opens with a creak and the sound of clicking heels entering the room tells Yennefer exactly who it is. Tissaia. The door closes with a barely audible thunk, and Tissaia makes her way to the other sorceresses in the room.

"Did you find anything?" Triss asks Tissaia. 

"Yes." Yennefer resists the urge to grin. It's gong to happen, she's going to see again!

\-----

There is a blindfold over Yennefer's eyes, and she is being led down the halls of Aretuza. Tissaia had taken it upon herself to tend to Yennefer, saying that she wanted to "ensure the porcess went smoothly". Which is completely understandable. There is of course a part of Yennefer that wonders why she didn't just have Triss do it, but whatever. Yennefer's eyes are being healed, and she quite frankly dodsn'y care who is doing it at this point.

What is strange though, is the fact that Tissaia De Vries is practically dragging Yennefer outside. Yennefer only knows this because she felt a rush of cool, humid, air slap her in the face at some point and the smell of the sea is undeniable. What Tissaia could possibly want Yennefer out here for, she has no clue. It could be a part of the treatment, though Tissaia probably would have mentioned that a month prior. So, Yennefer is following the tug of her arm to an unknown location in the middle of the night. Then they stop.

"Be careful and sit down." Tissaia comands. Yennefer furrows her brows and bites her lip slightly.

"Tissaia, what are we doing out here? It's- what time is it?" Yennefer says. 

"That doesn't matter, just sit down." Tissaia replies nonchalantly. Yennefer huffs and slowly lowers herself to the ground, Tissaia's hands are pressed gently to her back. 

Something strange that has developed between them is touch. Nothing suggestive of course, but Tissaia has gotten into the habit of gently touching Yennefer when their together. It's usually on her hand, or her shoulder, but the touch is there. It's not an over bearing kind of touch either, she rarely applies much pressure, she's barely there most of the time. Yennefer would never admit this out loud, but enjoys it. It's so simple, and confusing to her, but it makes her feel safer in a some ways. She hasn't brought it up, she fears that if she does Tissaia will stop.

Tissaia tilt's Yennefer chin up slightly, her head now at a moderate incline. There is move,enter behind her, and she can hear Tissaia's brethren behind her. Her body heat is reaching out toward Yennefer through the small space between them. Yennefer can just barely catch the scent of minty tobacco mingled in with an untraceable floral scent that is well and truly just Tissaia. And then she feels a gentle tug at the back of her head and the blindfold is loosening. Tissaia pulls to fabric from Yennefer's eyes and places her hands carefully on Yennefer's shoulders.

"Open your eyes." Tissaia whispers in Yennefer's ear. The young sorceress does as she's told, and for a moment she can only see fuzz, but as she blinks everything becomes clearer. She is looking up a pitch sky that is filled with though sound of stars. Some glow pure white, others a pale yellow and pink, but she can see them!

She knows her mouth is open, she knows she's tearing up, but she can't help it. A huge smile stretches across Yennefer's face and she whispers to herself.

"I can see…" She laughs and turns so she's looking at the wonderful woman behind her. And for a just a moment, Yennefer wonders why she'd never realized exactly how beautiful she is.

"I can see!" She exclaims, tears threatening to fall. Tissaia smiles back her, her eyes shining with something Yennefer can't name. Tissaia did this for her. The woman Yennefer thought she hated for long, she let Yennefer see the stars. But despite this, she knew that seeing Tissaia smile was worth more than every star in the sky.

"Thank you." Yennefer says softly, placing her hand on Tissaia's.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
